Hard Love
by Marjanneke
Summary: Salima still loves Ray, but Ray is with Mariah. What happens when Salima decides to break them apart? Really suck at summaries...


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade

**Summary : **Salima still loves Ray, but Ray is in love with Mariah. What happens when Salima decides to break them apart? Really suck at summaries...

**Pairings : **Ray x Mariah, a little Ray x Salima and Kai x ?

**Author : **Marjanneke

* * *

(Salima's POV)

I hate her.

That girl stole my beloved Ray.

I don't care that she was already together with him before I met Ray.

My name is Salima. I love Ray but I hate Mariah.

I want to hurt her badly. Ray is one of my best friends but he is in love with this bitch. He should be mine.

My partner in crime is Hillary. She knows how much it hurt me to see them together.

"Come on, Salima!! Stop daydreaming, please!" Myriam says

"Sorry"

(Mariah's POV)

I lay here next to Ray. He holds me close. I love him and he loves me. We just made love for the first time and it had been great!

"My angel, I've gotta go now..."

"No, Ray, please stay with me." I whisper.

"You know I can't. We've got to train. But just get out of your bed when I'm gone and don't do it before I go..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will see my angel..."

I hear him doing a lot of things. First, he takes a shower and then... I don't know.

I hear a lot of noise in the kitchen.

"I'm going, Mari, see you in the gym!!" Ray says.

I get up. When I'm entering the kitchen, my heart jumps in my throat. A lot of flowers are on my chair! I find a little present. A bottle of perfume that I'm looking for more then a month... And he has made my breakfast. He really loves me...

(Salima's POV)

"There she is..." Hillary whispers.

"I know...Is Ray with her?"

"No, he isn't."

(Mariah's POV)

When I enter the gym I see Salima and Hillary talking and Kai and Tala blading.

I don't really like the girls, but the boys are one of my best friends.

"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty, you're late..." Tala says.

I laugh, give him a hug and take my blade...

**five minutes later**

Whiiii!!!!! I've won!!!! I've never beaten Tala in my entire life!!!!!

"That's great, Mariah, I knew you could it!"

"Thanks, Kai." I hug him and give him a peck on his cheek.

(Salima's POV)

Oh my god, she is like a child. I bet I can beat Tala in just five seconds!!!!!

"Hey, do you wanna fight me?" I ask him

"Okay..."

"Hello everyone!!!"

Oh great, Ray just enters. Now he can see how great I am!

Hillary plays DJ Jazzman. "Three, two one! Let it rip!!!!!"

**five seconds later**

Why, why did I lost??? Now Ray thinks I'm a loser.

"Don't worry about it, Salima, one day you will win!" He says...

"Thanks, euh..." now or never "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay..."

**outside**

"What did you wanna say to me, Salima?"

"Ray, your girlfriend cheats on you." Did I really say that? I'm good!!!

"Wh...what?? Why, who??"

"I've seen her kissing Kai! It looked like they're quite close with each other..."

(Ray's POV)

No, it can't be! "I don't believe you."

"But it is true!" She says.

I know Salima would never lie to me. Our friendship is too strong for that.

I've never cried in my entire life, but now I feel tears in my eyes. Why did Mariah do that to me? I love her, she loves me. Or that's what I thought...And Kai??? He is one of my best friends?????

"I can't believe it." Salima lays her arm on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I've slept with her last night..."

(Salima's POV)

"I've slept with her last night..."

WHAT?????

"I want to be alone now, Salima, please..."

"Okay."

"If you see Mariah, please let her know I never want to see her again..."

"Okay, if you want to talk, please call."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

Okay, it isn't nice what I have done. He feels hurt, but that's part of the plan.

When he is mine, I make up for that. Damn, he has had sex with her, that's just gross.

I want to sleep with him!!!!

I re-enter the gym. There she is. She will be hurt to, but that's not a problem, she deserves it.

"Hey Mariah! Ray told me he never wants to see you again!" I shout through the entire gym.

(Kai's POV)

"Hey Mariah! Ray told me he never wants to see you again!" Salima shouts.

"Why?" I ask her. It must be a joke. Ray loves her so much.

"None of your business."

"Where is he?"

"Outside."

I'm walking outside and see Ray. He lays on the grass, he cries.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He looks at me. First, his eyes are sad, but for some reason fire comes into it.

"How dare you asking me this, you bastard!!!!"

What?

"What do you mean by that? I have not done anything!"

"Yes you have! Leave me alone!!"

He runs away. I stay on the grass, confused... What did he mean by that?

Mariah comes too me. Her eyes are sad.

"Where is he? Why did Salima said that?" "Ssssh, don't cry. He is also angry with me, I don't know why..."

(Salima's POV)

I sit with Hillary on a terrace.

"You didn't!! That's so mean! But it is good if you want him." She says.

"I know, I'm so mean... I won't do it to anyone else, but I really want Ray and I really hate Mariah..."

"She is sweet, your only problem with her is that she is with the one you love."

"She WAS with him... I'm going to Ray, I think he needs some support."

"Good Luck!!!!"

Too bad I didn't know Emily and Mathilda were on the same café...

(Emily's POV)

"Have you heard that?" Mathilda says.

"I know, I didn't know she loved him so badly that she hurt Mariah and Ray. But why did she choose Kai to be her third victim?"

"We gotta warn Mariah!!!"

"Let's go..."

When we arrive at Mariah's place we see her in her garden. She is crying, but not whining.

"Hey, darling are you alright?" Mathilda asks her.

"I suppose you already know. He just called me, he says I've cheated on him with Kai, but that's not true! When I asked him who told him that, he didn't want to say anything..."

"Have you kissed Kai?"

"No Mathilda! I haven't. I don't know where he or she who told Ray got that idea!"

"I've gotta go now, sweetheart!" I say "Take care!!"

"Thanks you two, you're the best."

"Hey, I'm staying here, you shouldn't be left alone now." Mathilda protest.

(Ray's POV)

Why did she do that to me. I wouldn't be too hard if she admitted it, but she denies...

Someone is at the doors. It is Salima.

"Hey, how are you? Feeling a bit better?"

"A little, thanks." I feel I still like her. I had a crush on her, but I didn't say it to her because I was with Mariah. When I came back to my village, my crush on Salima faded, and my love for Mariah grew very strong. But now it is over...

"You should sleep a bit."

"Maybe..."

She hugs me, it feels so good. Then she starts to kiss me. First, I don't want to, because it would be unfair to Mariah... No!!! That's not true!! She cheated on me!!!

I start to kiss her back. When we break apart I see nothing but love in her eyes... But there is something that stops me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for it jet. It has only been this morning. Sorry."

"Don't be. I will go now."

"Bye."

I whish it was Mariah who was looking at me with so much love in her eyes. I feel the tears coming back.

"Hey, Ray!"

"Hi, Emily..."

"I've something to tell you."

**five minutes later**

I can't believe it! Why did she do that to me??? I know it. "She doesn't love me, she is obsessed with me."

"You gotta go to Mariah. The poor girl is crying her eyes out."

"I don't know if I will be able to make her feel better... She will be angry with me."

"That's a risk you gotta take."

(Mariah's POV)

Mathilda has told me. "Damn! I hate her!!! Why did she have to break us apart!"

"Mariah, Kai is there..."

(Kai's POV)

I'm still confused, but I've heard what was going on. Why the hell did everybody think I was together with Mariah? She is beautiful, that's true, but she is with Ray!!! I would never do such a thing!!! Tala is angry with me, Tyson and Max are angry with me, Lee is about to kill me... And Ray hates me! Everybody hates me now, I guess. The only person I have now is Mariah...

When I arrive, I hear her shouting. "Damn! I hate her!!! Why did she have to break us apart!"

What did she mean with that?

Oh no, Mathilda is there... "Euh... Hello..."

"Hi Kai, are you alright? You've been the victim of a cruel joke..."

"I know, everybody thinks we are together."

"That's not the only thing..."

She tells me everything.

"I knew it..." I say, "She is head over hills with him... She really can't stand it..."

"Hey everybody is here! Come on! Let's go!!!" I hear Emily shouting...

I see Ray behind her. He is very interested in the ground.

(Ray's POV)

I'm staring at my shoes. How should I tell this to her, to him?

"Euh... Good afternoon...Mariah, Kai, Mathilda..." I say.

"Hello..." Mathilda says. Kai and Mariah both stare at me with hurt in their eyes...

What should I say too them? I haven't done anything wrong?

I go to Mariah. I take her hands.

"Please, my dear, look at me. I'm sorry for not thrusting you." She refuses to look at me. Tears are streaming down on her face. Kai comes to her and takes her in his arms. She cries in his shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Ray, but Salima's ... But you really hurt your girlfriend. You have never listened to her story, never gave her the chance to explain her side of it. You only listened to Salima. I think only "sorry" won't make her feel better..." He says.

"Ray..."

"Mariah, please I love you, look at me."

Finally she looks me in the eye. Damn, her eyes, still pretty as ever...

"Why did you believe her?"

"Because she is my friend. She isn't supposed to lie to me..." I take her in my arms and kiss her. "I will always love you Mari, never forget that, my dear..." I whisper.

"I won't." She kisses me back.

"How about getting Salima back?" Emily says...

"How are we going to do that?" Mathilda asks?

"Don't do it."my angel says. "If you do it, you will be as bad as her"

"I'm going to talk to her." I say. "Bye, everyone! Mari, please let me stay again this night with you?" Her eyes are filing with lust.

"I don't think I want to know." Kai groans...

I take my cell phone and call Salima. "Hey, I want to see you, come to the gym."

Without waiting for an answer I push her away.

**at the café of the gym**

There she is, that stupid girl.

"Hi Ray!!!" She tries to kiss me. "Let me go." I shout angry at her.

"Hey, what's the problem? Don't you like me anymore?" she says seductively.

"No, I don't!! Aren't you ashamed of yourself??"

"I don't know? It was a nice plan? I really love you Ray! Can't you see that?"

"I understand that you love me, but I don't see why you should hurt Mariah. Okay maybe it is normal, but why Kai????"

"He deserves it too, he has hurt Hillary!!!!"

Excuse me?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hillary has asked him out, but he refused because he said he fell in love with someone else..."

Hmm, gotta ask Kai about that later...

"So you think you should decide about everyone's love life?"

"It is unfair! I love you, but you love that stupid bitch!!"

"I will pretend like I haven't heard that, Salima... I leave now, because you won't understand it anyway."

"No, please, don't leave me! Oh, whatever... There are plenty enough fish in the see."

She will never learn...

(Kai's POV)

We are at a party now. Except for Salima and Hillary, but that's not really a problem.

Ray is dancing al night with Mariah, but when she and Mathilda go to the bathroom he comes to me.

"Salima said that Hillary has asked you out. Is that true?"

"Euh...Yeah. Problem with that?"

"No, but you refused?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Because you said that you love someone else? Care to tell me who?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Damn, good that this nightclubs are dark, because I'm blushing like hell now.

"No, I won't and I won't tell anyone..."

"Good, because that Spanish chick named Julia is really hot..."

(Ray's POV)

Kai is in love with Julia??

Talk about weird combinations!

"Go for her! Come on!"

"No, I'd rather not... What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Take the risk...It will hard you..."

I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I immediately who it is.

"Would you like dancing this slow song with me?"

"Of course, my angel."

She lays happily in my arms. "Hey, you've used the perfume I gave you!" "Of course, why not?" She silents me with her lips. When we break apart I see Julia laying in Kai's arms. They are really cute, dancing like this...

Way the go man!!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
